Rokok
by rururei
Summary: Antara Naruto, rokok dan Sasuke.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

_Yeayyy akhirnya bisa nulis NaruSasu lagi (yang pendek dan amat random ini)._

_Inspirasi memang datang tanpa bisa ditebak. Baru kali ini cowok saya sendiri yang menginspirasi saya menulis sebuah fanfic (yaoi pula) *ketawa setan*_

_._

Sasuke tidak suka perokok.

Naruto adalah seorang perokok.

Sasuke tahu Naruto adalah perokok, tapi dia tetap menyukai Naruto.

Naruto tahu Sasuke tidak suka perokok, tapi dia tetap menjadi seorang perokok.

"Merokok bisa membantuku menghilangkan stres." Begitulah yang selalu dia jadikan alasan.

Kemudian sebagai seorang dokter, Sasuke akan memberikan ceramah tentang "bahaya merokok bagi diri sendiri dan orang lain", lengkap dengan data statistik jumlah kematian akibat rokok dan daftar penyakit-penyakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kandungan bahan-bahan di dalam rokok.

Naruto hanya akan tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya sok tahu. Tapi selanjutnya dia akan tetap merokok, terutama jika kepalanya mulai dibebani stres dari tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai editor di sebuah majalah olahraga.

Sasuke tahu menyuruh Naruto berhenti merokok sama sekali mirip seperti mengoperasi pasien dengan kemungkinan harapan hidup tinggal 10%, tapi toh dia tetap keras kepala dan terus mencoba.

Naruto lebih dari tahu bahwa Sasuke memang sangat membenci rokok, maka dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyalakan rokok di depan Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke datang ke apartemennya, dia akan membuang seluruh abu rokok di dalam asbak, menggosok gigi dan mengganti baju yang dia pakai. Kemudian Sasuke akan tetap komplain bahwa '_kau bau asap rokok' _dan kemudian sang Uchiha menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan banyak-banyak sampai Naruto merasa mabuk pada bau harumnya.

"Kau tahu rokok adalah pembunuh, Naruto."

Sasuke memulai ceramahnya malam itu ketika dia berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto dan sang Namikaze lupa tidak membuang abu rokok dalam asbaknya. Naruto diam-diam memutar bola mata di belakang punggung sang raven, tapi apa yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah gumaman kalimat yang terdengar seperti "ya, aku tahu."

"Orang yang tidak merokok tapi menghirup asap rokok bisa jadi terkena dampak yang lebih buruk." Mata hitam Sasuke menghunjam wajah Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merokok di dekatmu, Sasuke." Naruto menyahut dengan tampang polos yang membuat Sasuke makin geram.

"Kukira aku sudah memberimu daftar penyakit yang bisa disebabkan oleh rokok." Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada, dagunya terangkat –menunjukkan sikap campuran keras kepala dan kekesalan. "Paru-paru. Kanker. Jantung. Impotensi. Ra–"

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto menyela. Wajahnya terlihat lebih antusias sekarang.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Penyakit yang kau sebutkan terakhir tadi." Sang Namikaze menyeringai sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Impotensi." Sasuke menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Oh…"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke masih belum paham sementara dia menatap ganjil pada seringai Naruto yang makin lebar. Sang Namikaze tidak menyahut, hanya berdiri tepat di depannya. Mata safir lelaki itu berbinar dan mendadak Sasuke memahami sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya memanas. Sepertinya Naruto melihat perubahan riak wajah Sasuke sehingga dia mulai membuka bibirnya lagi untuk menggoda sang raven.

"Impotensi, ya?" Dia bertanya selagi menahan tawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang makin memerah. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak terkena penyakit yang satu itu."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dan dia mencari jalan untuk kabur.

"Kurasa aku haus." Matanya memandangi dinding. "Aku mau mengambil minum di–"

Naruto bergerak cepat memeluk pinggangnya hingga dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana lagi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto menariknya lebih dekat lagi hingga dada mereka saling menempel. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir lagi ketika bisikan dengan suara berat dan dalam itu menghampiri telinganya. "Apa aku perlu membuktikannya sekarang?"

Itu adalah jenis suara yang seharusnya hanya boleh digunakan Naruto di tempat _tertentu _ketika mereka tengah melakukan aktivitas _tertentu._

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan dengan itu Naruto menciumnya.

Hangat dan dalam.

Malam itu Sasuke sepenuhnya melupakan soal ceramah mengenai rokok. Dia lebih sibuk berusaha untuk tidak mendesah terlalu keras di bawah tubuh Naruto yang berkilau karena peluh dan cahaya remang dari lampu tidur di atas meja.

Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke belum pernah melihat bagaimana atau seperti apa Naruto jika sedang merokok.

Ada dua alasan. Pertama karena Naruto memang cukup pengertian untuk tidak merokok di depan Sasuke. Kedua karena jika tanpa sengaja Sasuke memergokinya sedang merokok, dia akan segera menarik keluar batang rokok itu dari bibirnya dan membuang benda itu jauh-jauh.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan seperti apa Naruto akan terlihat jika lelaki pirang itu sedang merokok.

Tapi malam ini dia bisa melihatnya langsung tanpa perlu repot-repot membayangkannya lebih dulu.

Pukul sepuluh malam ketika Sasuke sampai di apartemen Naruto dan tidak menemukan lelaki itu di ruang manapun. Sasuke tahu bahwa atap gedung adalah tempat Naruto akan duduk sendirian jika pikirannya sedang penat. Biasanya dia tidak akan menyusul ke sana, hanya duduk atau menonton televisi di apartemen sambil menunggu Naruto kembali. Tapi malam itu dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tahu masalah yang tengah dihadapi Naruto di kantor memang cukup untuk membuat stres, jadi setidaknya dia ingin pergi menemui lelaki pirang itu sekarang.

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya begitu dia sampai di atap.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati satu sosok yang sangat dia kenal bahkan dalam keremangan cahaya sekalipun.

Naruto terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan keberadaan orang lain di tempat itu selain dirinya.

Dan Sasuke terpaku dalam jarak beberapa langkah saja.

Namikaze Naruto duduk di sana dengan punggung tersandar ke dinding. Surai pirangnya kusut dan berantakan tertiup angin. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung hingga siku. Kemeja itu sama kusutnya dengan rambutnya, bahkan tiga kancing teratasnya tidak lagi terpasang. Satu kakinya terjulur di atas lantai sementara kaki yang lain tertekuk ke arah tubuhnya.

Wajah Naruto sedikit mendongak, barangkali memandang langit.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya menjepit sebatang rokok yang menyala. Sebentar kemudian tangannya bergerak membawa rokok itu ke bibirnya. Dia menghisap. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit, atau ke udara kosong, atau ke angkasa, atau entah ke mana. Seringai konyol atau senyum menjengkelkan yang biasanya menghiasi wajah itu hilang sama sekali. Dia seperti berada di tempat yang jauh –tempat di mana hanya ada dia dan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dengan satu gerakan halus, jari Naruto menarik batang rokok itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya bergerak menghembuskan asap putih yang bergelung ke udara, kontras dengan malam yang gelap di sekitarnya dan juga kemeja Naruto yang berwarna hitam.

Sasuke terpana.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan Naruto akan terlihat begitu berbeda hanya karena sebatang rokok menyala yang ada di tangannya.

Sang Uchiha menahan napas. Barangkali dia mengeluarkan semacam desahan kecil di luar kesadaran karena akhirnya Naruto menyadari kehadirannya di tempat itu.

"Sasuke."

Naruto selalu membawa asbak jika merokok di atap. Dia buru-buru menghunjamkan ujung rokoknya ke asbak itu dan meninggalkannya di atas lantai. Lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sang Uchiha.

"Kau datang."

Mereka berhadapan dipisahkan oleh udara kosong. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke balas menatapnya. Sang Namikaze segera merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ekspresi Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka melihatku begini." Naruto tampak menyesal. "Tapi kau juga tahu kalau aku pergi ke sini untuk merokok, Sasuke. Kupikir kau akan menunggu di dalam seperti biasanya. Aku hanya perlu beberapa saat untuk sendiri, memikirkan masalahku dan segalanya, merenung –semacam itulah. Aku tidak– "

Sasuke sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

Dia membungkam bibir Naruto, meraihnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman sementara tangannya memeluk leher lelaki itu dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Dia merasakan aroma rokok itu di dalam lidahnya.

Mata Naruto masih terpicing, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti atas tindakan Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya beberapa kali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan tautan mereka. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk leher Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kupikir aku masih perlu memastikan apakah rokok itu tidak membuatmu terkena penyakit apapun." Sebuah seringai yang hampir tidak terlihat muncul di bibir sang Uchiha. "Dan kurasa tak apa kalau kau merokok sesekali saja." '_Karena kau jadi terlihat lebih seksi' _hanya terucapkan di dalam hati.

Dengan itu Naruto balas merengkuh pinggangnya, mendekat untuk mengambil ciuman berikutnya.

Dan berikutnya.

Dan berikutnya lagi.

Naruto bahkan lupa untuk membawa asbaknya ketika mereka melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dengan tubuh saling bertautan.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_Hahaha apa ini. Entahlah._

_Jujur saya tidak suka lelaki perokok. Satu-satunya sosok yang menurut saya keren kalau lagi ngrokok cuma Rivaille di Haute-nya Aratte-senpai._

_Ide ini muncul ketika saya terkejut pada satu fakta. Cowok saya yang pendiam, kalem, gak neko-neko, berbudi dan bertampang polos ternyata sudah menjadi perokok di luar sepengetahuan saya (padahal selama 9 tahun kenal, dia gak pernah tertarik sama rokok). Pokoknya menurut saya ngrokok itu gak sesuai banget sama penampilan dia. Tapi alih-alih marah, saya malah jadi penasaran gimana dia keliatannya kalo lagi ngrokok. Mungkin jadi keliatan lebih bad boy? Manly? Atau seksi? HAHAHA (bukan berarti saya mikir yang iya-iya tentang dia sih)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading... *hug*_

_-kalau sampai baca curhatan saya yang gak penting itu saya kasih ciuman juga deh :*_


End file.
